4 cosas acerca de Merlín
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Cuatro cosas que uno debe saber sobre Merlín. Y una cosa que nadie sabe sobre Arthur.
1. About Merlín I

**Pairing: **Merlin/Arthur

**Disclaimer:** El fic no me pertenece yo solo me he encargado de traducirlo. Todos los créditos a: **adelagia**

* * *

**I**

** Merlín carece de las habilidades básicas de coordinación. **

Un noble visitante y su comitiva se encontraban en Camelot, y estaban agasajándose con un banquete de bienvenida, que rinde tanto homenaje a la estadía del noble y hace alarde de buen gusto, es decir, las riquezas de Camelot. Un famoso bardo se había encargado especialmente para la noche, tejiendo una historia de intriga y romance heroico que parecía captar la atención de todos incluso la imaginación de la fogata, que saltaba y fluía al pulso de la historia.

Arthur había escuchado esta historia antes, pero estaba claro que Merlín no, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban; sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos de asombro, y casi vibra de alegría, el aire infantil que aun no ha perdido.

Arthur sale del Gran Salón cuando lo considera aceptable, ha tenido un día largo haciendo el papel de perfecto y príncipe atento, y el entretenimiento no es un rival para los poderes curativos de una buena noche durmiendo. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de consternación que cruza por el rostro de Merlín, la magnanimidad de Arthur le gana a su cansancio, y le da el resto de la noche libre a Merlín para que pueda oír el final de la historia.

La sonrisa amplia que recibió a cambio le asegura a Arthur que ha hecho lo correcto.

Él estaba obligado a revisar la decisión que había hecho unos diez minutos después, se encontraba en sus aposentos ni siquiera estaba desnudo, listo para dormir, cuando le informaron que Merlín había sido arrojado a las mazmorras.

"¿Como es que no te puedo dejar solo por un segundo sin que todo vaya muy mal?" Pregunto Arthur, a través de los barrotes de la celda.

Merlín, sentado sobre un montón de paja, hace un puchero.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Arthur, con el tipo de paciencia que proviene de la experiencia.

"No fue mi culpa" Dice Merlín. "Te lo juro, esa pata de la mesa apareció de la nada-"

"Desde el principio, Merlín"

Merlín hace un poco de ruido que cae en algún lugar seguido de un gruñido y un gemido.

"Me dijeron que fuera a buscar mas vino para los invitados, así que lo hice, y entonces tropecé" Dijo sombríamente, entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Arthur asume es una cobarde imagen mental de una pata movible de una mesa, "y derrame el vino en el vestido de Lady Leticia. Ella se molesto mucho. Al parecer, la seda de su vestido era muy difícil de obtener y las manchas de vino eran imposibles de remover, por supuesto, ella dijo que merecía ser azotado, pero Lady Morgana logro hablar con todos para llegar a una conclusión la cual fue: esto." Dice, haciendo un gesto de flagelo a su celda.

"Eso suena... Razonable. La gente ha sido azotada por infracciones menores a esta, y lo sabes" Dice Arthur, sintiendo un poco de rencor contra la mujer de la nobleza. Los colores vivos y el corte ajustado de su vestido la hacían lucir manchada de todos modos, y nadie dijo que los pensamientos mas íntimos de Arthur tenían que ser imparciales.

"Si" Reconoce Merlín, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

"Correcto. ¿Así que todo este mal humor es a beneficio de...?"

Merlín fija una mirada maligna en él, y luego se ruboriza. "Quería saber que pasaba. En la historia" Dice, amortiguando un poco su voz donde estaban sus brazos envueltos alrededor de si mismo.

Arthur casi se ríe. En cambio, saco de su bolsillo una manzana roja que había tomado de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras, sabiendo que Merlín no había comido mucho esa noche, estaba tan emocionado como lo había estado durante la presentación del bardo, lanzo la fruta a través de los barrotes. Merlín se sobresalto ante eso, por lo que la manzana llego a atinar a su cabeza, y Arthur rodó sus ojos.

Se apoyo en la puerta de la celda. "Bueno, veras, hace mucho tiempo, había un chico flaco de aspecto de doncella llamado Merlín que era horrible en todo" Comenzó Arthur, anta la mirada arqueada de Merlín, añade, "Oh, ¿Esa no es la historia de la que tu hablas?"

Pero el se queda de todos modos, para contar el final de la historia del bardo a Merlín, y si su corta versión carece de fluidez y es menos emocionante que el bardo, la expresión remachada de Merlín no lo demuestra.

* * *

**¡HOLA! Al fin he podido traducir uno Merthur sahdkjsh una de mis OTP. Este fic es un poco largo así que he decidido dividirlo :) -Sandy x**


	2. About Merlin II

**II**

** Merlín no es realmente lo que uno podría llamar un sirviente ejemplar.**

Hay algo que esta fundamentalmente mal en sus aposentos, y Arthur lo nota rápido. Había estado fuera de Camelot por un par de días, solucionando algunas controversias en uno de los pueblos de los alrededores, y la habitación que lo saluda en señal de bienvenida es muy diferente a la forma en que la había dejado.

Esta _limpia._

Según las reglas normales del castillo, esto es algo bastante insignificante. Para las normas de Merlín, sin embargo - Arthur considera en hacer una fiesta en su honor.

Sintiéndose como un extraño en su propia -extremadamente ordenada- habitación, Arthur, en una corazonada de sospecho, abre de par en par las puertas de su armario y observa su contenido, es decir, la ropa, la cual ha sido doblada con precisión y ordenada por temporada, función y color. Acodado en medio de las sabanas se secan algunas flores y hierbas, y Arthur concluye que Merlín o bien no ha tenido absolutamente nada que ver con esto o ha perdido completamente la cabeza.

¿Que se supone que él debía perder, en primer lugar?, Arthur se lamentaba en silencio el hecho de que Merlín no este presente para escuchar alguna burla sobre su capacidad mental.

Una criada camina hacia el cuarto de al lado, lleva un cántaro vació que los criados utilizan para traer agua para los baños y lavabos, y se sumerge en el arco de una manera fácil que le hace pensar que ha estado trabajando aquí durante mucho tiempo. Arthur vagamente reconoce su rustro rubicundo, le ha visto charlar con Merlín en una ocasión.

"Tu hiciste esto, supongo" Dijo Arthur, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, esta señalando su habitación que se encontraba totalmente ordenada. Y si su tono suena acusatorio, es porque él es el príncipe y puede sonar como el quiera.

Ella luce indecisa, porque es probable que ella se tome la molestia de hacer bien el trabajo de Merlín. "Si, Señor" Dice, bajando la cabeza. "¿No es de su agrado?"

"Esta bien" Dijo Arthur con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no sabia por qué la limpieza le irritaba en cierta manera. "¿Donde esta Merlín?"

"Esta mal, Señor, tiene un resfriado"

Arthur recuerda que Merlín había estado absorbiendo su nariz justo antes de que él se fuera, y había sobrevenido una épica batalla de ingenio en la cual Arthur alegremente lo acuso de llorar ante la idea de separarse de su querido príncipe, y, a modo de replica Merlín había resoplado mas elocuente. Al final, la mente mas sabia (**Arthur**) habían prevalecido, y todos los pensamientos (de Arthur) habían llegado al acuerdo de que Merlín era en lo completo y absoluto una chica.

"El senescal me envió en lugar de Merlín para atenderle" Dice la criada a los pies de Arthur, y se queda allí, con sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada fija en el suelo.

Arthur observa a la criada por un momento, su rizada cabeza se inclina en forma de respeto, y se da cuenta de que ella esta esperando que Arthur le diga qué hacer. Es una notable diferencia con respecto a lo que el esta acostumbrado con Merlín, quien rara vez se molesta con la cultura judicial y siempre le mira a los ojos, y a menudo intuye lo que Arthur necesita hacer antes de que le ordenen (aunque el significado de las señales de mano perfectamente inteligibles de Arthur, las elude todavía).

"Bueno, manos a la obra, a continuación" Instruye Arthur, señalando su armadura y sus cartas.

La criada se mueve de prisa hacia delante en silencio, y trabaja con sus manos alrededor de la armadura ajustando y fijando. Ella no esta entrenada para hacer este tipo de cosas, y no seria justo por parte de Arthur decirles sus fallas en cuanto a como va con la armadura, sobre todo porque ella parece estudiar todo bastante rápido, pero la lentitud de la preparación lo irrita y lo sigue irritando.

Es el silencio en que ella trabaja, tal vez, que es desconcertante, con cada crujido y sonido metálico de su armadura resuenan en sus oídos cuando debería de ser la voz de Merlín, haciendo a Arthur reír, diciendo las cosas raras que Gaius a veces dice en sus sueños o quejándose en buen sentido de que Arthur se ensucia mas solo para darle mas trabajo que hacer.

Cuando su cota de malla se cae, deberían de ser los dedos de Merlín, ásperos en las almohadillas de un joven bucólico, que cepillan su piel.

Y cuando un avambrazo accidentalmente traquetea contra el suelo, debería de ser Merlín quien se disculpe profusamente.

Excepto que cuando se trata de Merlín y Arthur, "disculpas" y "profusamente" no son palabras que concuerden bien juntas, ademas, Merlín realmente no se disculpa, por lo que se ha convertido en una broma en sus momentos privados.

Arthur retira a la sirvienta después de un rápido lavado de rostro y manos (para los que se había suministrado agua perfumada) y saca una camisa limpia antes de salir hacia la cocina para pedir un plato de caldo de pollo que entregaran a los aposentos de Gaius. A continuación, se dirige a si mismo hacia la habitación de Merlín para comentarle que tiene competencia servil,_ pobre Merlín._

El chico probablemente podría hacerlo mejor si se animara mas, y de todos modos, si Merlín no puede encontrar su camino, Arthur tendrá que hacerlo por él.

* * *

¡HOLAAAA! *-*

Disculpen si me tarde mucho en subir el segundo capitulo :c De verdad lo lamento, pero en mi colegio ya comenzamos los exámenes finales y me encuentro muy ocupada. Pero los días que tenga libre de estudio los utilizare para seguir traduciendo el tercer capitulo :D

Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, por cierto el review mas chistoso que he recibido hasta ahora (en este fic) ha sido el de "**diamante-negro"**

Que dice lo siguiente: "**¡ey! yo también quiero saber el final de le historia aunque sea la versión de Arthur... torpe Merlín, pero tan cosita que te dan ganas de golpearlo y luego apapacharlo... y después golpearlo de nuevo XD**"

shkdjfhjkdg Golpearlo y apapacharlo y golpearlo de nuevo xD Pero que se le hace, es Merlín :3

Bueno... ¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo! ¡Dejen sus reviews! -Sandy xx


	3. About Merlin III

**III**

**Merlín es un mago, y uno no muy brillante, por cierto.**

"Merlín" Dice Arthur, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Merlín y se detiene rápidamente al ver que las piezas de su armadura y su espada están flotando alegremente en el aire, siendo pulidas en un alto brillo por manos invisibles.

Cada pedazo de metal cae al suelo, sonando como un carillón. Desde la cama, Merlín lo observa, muy aturdido y con los ojos tan abiertos que bien podría haber bordado la palabra "culpable" en su frente.

"Yo no vi nada" Dice Arthur rápidamente, ignorando el spaulder que aun no ha terminado de traquetear en el piso hasta que se detiene junto a sus pies. Luego, vuelve a evaluar su reclamo con un ceño leve en la dirección de Merlín. "Si me entero que has abollado mi armadura con tu espectacular exhibición de idiotez, te colocare en el cepo."

La boca de Merlín se abre, mientras su cuerpo aun sigue clavado en la cama.

Arthur cierra la puerta detrás de él y pasa a la habitación, a pesar de que ya no hay un laberinto de metal en el camino por las piezas de su armadura en el piso. "Me había olvidado de decirte de que mi caballo necesita nuevas herraduras, así que quiero que lo lleves al herrador en la tarde, y asegúrate de que utilice. . . ¿No estás escuchando nada en absoluto de lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"¿Qué?" Dice Merlín, finalmente, en voz alta.

"Mi _caballo_, Merlín. Necesita nuevas herraduras" Dice pronunciándolo dificultosamente e imita el proceso de un caballo siendo herrado, que parece desconcertar a Merlín en un grado aun mayor. Si Arthur hubiese rodado sus ojos con mas fuerza, estos estarían propensos a caer de su rostro. "Por el amor de Dios, limpia esa mirada de tu cara. Por supuesto que sé de tu magia ¿Crees que soy ciego y sordo, así como increíblemente estúpido?"

"¡No!" Dice Merlín con vehemencia. Colocándose de pie. Tragando saliva nerviosamente. "Yo. . . ¿No estás enojado conmigo, verdad?"

Arthur cuestiona su debida consideración. "Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas" Dice.

Merlín se encoge un poco de hombros y da un paso hacia atrás, con recelo y aprensión nublando su rostro, y Arthur coloca su mano de forma tranquilizadora en su hombro.

Inhala profundamente, y deja escapar el aire en una respiración lenta, sosteniendo la mirada de Merlín. "No, Merlín. No estoy enojado. Al menos, ya no mas, para tu suerte, soy muy amable y comprensivo. Y generoso. Por no hablar justo y razonable. Honrado. Benevolente. Puro de corazón." Dice, y sigue y sigue hasta que las comisuras de los labios de Merlín tiran en una pequeña sonrisa. Y debido a que está en una buena racha, Arthur alegremente añade: "Además, esas cualidades dan a entender que soy muy guapo."

Arthur ríe con una risa franca, y aunque parece un poco forzado, logra romper la tensión que había en el rostro de Merlín, y todo está bien otra vez.

"Ahora. Mi caballo." Dice Arthur en un tono fortalecedor.

"De acuerdo. Nuevas herraduras. Esta tarde." Dice Merlín en un aire torrente.

Arthur palmea su hombro, y sacude levemente los risos de la nuca de Merlín. "Ten cuidado." Dice en voz baja, y ambos saben que no habla sobre el cuidado/salud del caballo.

"Usted. . . ¿Usted me perdona, entonces, señor?" Pide Merlín vacilante.

Arthur lo mira, con las cejas juntas. Es como que si Merlín preguntara de que color el cielo es, que de hecho, es azul, _igual que sus_ _ojos_. "Lo hice. Hace tiempo. Trata de mantenerte al día, Merlín."

* * *

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SANDY'S HERE!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Sisi no me odien por tardarme mucho, ustedes saben, el colegio... :c lo quemare algún día.

Pero igual espero que les guste el capitulo.

Ah una aclaración que quiero hacer.

**Spaulder:** ((ni idea de como se dice en español)) pero el spaulder es la placa blindada que utiliza la armadura están ubicadas en los brazos y hombros.

¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo! ¡Dejen sus reviews! -Sandy xx


	4. About Merlin IV

**IV**

**Merlín es extraordinariamente bueno con sus amigos. **

Alrededor de un mes antes del cumpleaños de Arthur, Merlín comenzó a lucir muy cansado, con bolsas y círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, y bostezando tanto que Arthur pensó que podría dislocarse la mandíbula. Pero Merlín siempre va, cumpliendo sus tareas con la misma alegría y quejándose como siempre, por lo que Arthur pensó que no había ninguna causa real del por qué preocuparse. Está claro que Merlín se ha ido a la cama a altas horas de la noche, pero lo que él haga en privado no es asunto de Arthur, al menos que él realmente quiera que sea de su asunto. Y está seguro que no debería de seguir ese consejo que se ha planteado como pensamiento.

* * *

Dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Arthur, Merlín tiene algunos problemas para vestir a Arthur porque tiene una mano vendada, y por cualquier movimiento que haga; hace una mueca. Arthur finalmente se cansa, lo aparta y termina vistiéndose él solo.

Un día encuentra a Merlín cortando algunos vegetales, y este dice: "Oh, estaba cortando unas cosa para Gaius. Raíces y esas cosas. Me descuide" Se encoge de hombros y sonríe como que si eso fuera algo cotidiano.

"¿Él te deja utilizar materiales filosos?" Pregunta Arthur realizando un movimiento triste con su cabeza, y luego Merlín sale corriendo, siendo aun más inútil que de lo habitual.

El día del cumpleaños de Arthur el Gran Salón está decorado hasta la empuñadura, para la fiesta celebrada en su honor. Merlín grita fuerte mientras hacen el brindis colectivo por la salud de Arthur.

* * *

El día después del cumpleaños de Arthur, el almuerzo se sirve más tarde que de lo habitual, con Merlín deslizándose hacia arriba por la mesa del cangrejo-sabio. Por ahora, el debía saber que tenía que mantener las cosas más calmadas con Arthur, porque él es mucho más observador que los demás y nadie le da crédito, e incluso si no lo fuera, nadie puede decir que Merlín está exhibiendo este extraño comportamiento para evitar que Arthur los observara. Razón por la cual Arthur se levanta inmediatamente de su silla y comienza a caminar lentamente alrededor de Merlín, quien hace como que si nada de esto está sucediendo y voltea la cabeza hacia otro lado como si estuviera admirando ardientemente todos los muebles y elementos de piedra en los aposentos de Arthur, y observa hacia la ventana apresuradamente cuando se da cuenta que su cuello no puede extenderse más.

"Hermoso día" Anuncia Merlín a la pared. "Perfecto para un viaje, ¿no te parece?"

Sin dejarse intimidar por el agradable clima, Arthur traza las huellas de Merlín lentamente, su boca curvada hacia abajo en las comisuras, evaluando pacientemente, esperando a que su sirviente levante la cabeza, lo que sea que este escondiendo. Arthur no es uno de los mejores cazadores del reino de la nada, y Merlín es ̶ Merlín.

Sintiendo que Arthur le observa, Merlín realiza un giro complicado para escapar del escrutinio, y Arthur hace un ruido burlón. Él no quiere ser paciente después de todo, por lo que dice: "Mírame, y esa es una orden."

Para su crédito, solo le toma unos pocos segundos a Merlín antes de obedecer. Él sonríe a Arthur y, a continuación, se muerde el labio para no sonreír. No es del todo satisfactoria.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunta Arthur, mirándolo con recelo.

"Nada, quiero decir, no más de lo normal" Dice, evitando que Arthur comente sobre su salud mental degenerativa.

Arthur hace un ruido de insatisfacción, a pesar de que le importa el resto y se sienta a comer.

Merlín parece interesado excesivamente en el consumo de la comida de Arthur, pero su comportamiento extraño no es exactamente algo del otro mundo, por lo que Arthur le resta atención. No es hasta que rompe la corteza del pie de frutas en el lado de la bandeja, que se da cuenta de por qué Merlín ha estado prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies todo el tiempo.

Sus papilas gustativas cantan con el sabor a frutas del bosque. Arthur mira a Merlín, que esta obviamente tratando de no estallar de anticipación. "Tú hiciste esto" Dice Arthur.

Él lo sabe porque los cocineros del castillo tienen una parte extraordinariamente liberal con el azúcar y las especias, y este particular pie, cálido, puro y simple, le recuerda sobre una breve visita sorpresa que él y Merlín habían hecho hace meses para Ealdor, cargado de regalos para el pueblo, pero sobre todo para Hunith. Las lagrimas habían aparecida en sus ojos y luego, que había hecho que el corazón de Arthur se apoderada de terror mientras Merlín se mantenía cerca, arrastrando sus pies y sonriendo con algo como orgullo en su rostro. Después de que ese momentos pasó, Hunith había dicho a Merlín que fuera a recoger bayas del bosque para que pudiera "hacer algo especial para sus chicos", y había sido el pastel más bonito y más feliz que Arthur había tenido en mucho tiempo.

El había tratado de conseguir cocineros de Camelot para que lo ayudasen desde entonces, pero había sido en vano.

"Si" Dice Merlín, sonrojado. "Yo iba a hacer uno ayer, ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños, pero no me dejaron utilizar la cocina por todos los preparativos de la fiesta."

"_Tú hiciste esto" _Dice Arthur nuevamente. A lo mejor, Merlín puede hacer tinturas casi decentes y proyectos bajo la estrecha orientación de Gaius, y Arthur entiendo él porque el mes pasado tenía los ojos con bolsas y círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos y también las pequeñas lesiones.

El rostro de Merlín aumenta con ansiedad. "Eh, tú dijiste que te gustaba, y yo se que los cocineros de aquí no lo preparan, así que le escribí a mi madre por la receta. ¿No es - Pensé que lo había hecho todo - lo puedo tirar" Dice él, cabizbajo, y alcanza el pie. Sus manos se golpeaban por sus problemas.

"Merlín. Está bien." Dice Arthur con sinceridad, y eso es todo lo que Merlín necesita, a juzgar por la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro como el amanecer de un nuevo día.

* * *

¡HOLAAA!

Y pensar que solo falta un capitulo para que esto acabe :'c

Igual espero que lo disfruten, tanto como lo disfruto yo -Sandy x


	5. About Arthur V

**V**

** Arthur está un poco enamorado de Merlín. **

Arthur pide a Merlín que se siente junto a él, para compartir el pie. Porque esa es la forma en la que se inicia y esa es la manera que debe ser. Y es lo menos que Arthur puede hacer en este momento para el hombre que entiende la naturaleza de su felicidad y se esfuerza para mantenerlo vivo, incluso en las más pequeñas formas, aunque es en estos pequeños momentos que Merlín mas brilla.

"Mmm" Dice Merlín, enamorado de su propia creación culinaria, y le pasa la cuchara a Arthur nuevamente.

Es como si estuvieran en Ealdor de nuevo, sin jerarquizaciones y sin hacerse responsable de muchas cosas, por lo que Arthur pregunta: "¿Te recuerda a casa?"

"La verdad es que, me recuerda a ti" Dice Merlín distraídamente, lamiendo la comisura de su boca. "Así que supongo que si"

Y si Arthur dice algo mas para el resto de la comida, es solo porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de aplacar el oleaje de su corazón.

* * *

es el final :'c

Bueno, realmente... Fue muy lindo mientras duro ((a pesar de ser corta))

Realmente espero que les haya gustado toda la historia.

Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que leyeron el fic.

Principalmente, muchas gracias a "**heidi" **y ha "**Merthuuur" **Que siempre estuvieron al pendiente de la historia, pero igual gracias a todos los que leyeron.

¡Espero y les haya gustado TODA la traducción de este hermoso fic Merthur! -Sandy xx


End file.
